highschool dxhuman?
by Amvmaster
Summary: SI you've been warned. ok I was taking out some food to the bush nek minute im in a forest. after a while i met a dragon a very powerful one by the name of Tiamat shes for some reason now my familiar, that escalated quickly. M for swearing and blood and stuff. starts straight before the end of the asia arc.
1. Chapter 1

**welcome one welcome all to this huge ass question mark that really makes me rethink every other fic ive ever wrote and there is allot ive written and ive not posted so here we go welcome to this some what of a self insert that doesnt know anything about the dxd universe so id like to say this ive based this oc off of my own personality so dont go off at me saying that the responses are completely wrong for someone normal. there fore just read the bitch already.**

 **disclaimer** **i dont own shit other than Doritos i love Doritos**

 **also im sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes or any normal mistakes i have dyslexia and its the way i write end of story.**

* * *

All I did was go take out my nanas gross out food into the back where the bush was and nek minute im now in a forest filled with either dead trees or some trees that had some type of plant life on it. Then theres the sky my god the fucking sky is not black and filled with stars noooooo it was purple and red with a blood red moon the fuck am i?

I look around to see if theres anything else around here as I walked around and stopped as I heard sticks cracking I looked behind myself and saw the bushes rustling I didn't move an inch as I watched it move and breathed a sigh of relief as a white snow rabbit jumped out of the bush. Wait white rabbit there better not be a straitjacket on me (song reference!) I looked down not to any on me good.

I turned around and bumped into something soft furry and to my utter horror and confusion it was big. I move my hand to feel the fur as it was really soft and I slowly pull my head up to see the shadowed out of figure of a very big wolfs head. To everyone else they would run instantly to fucking bad im absolutely different since my entire body froze as my muscles wouldn't move an inch as I was paralyzed in fear. I could here it growl as it stepped back and bent its head down and stared me in the eyes as I stared back as my head would not move an inch.

It growled and then turned around as it minded its own business as it didn't look back at me for no other reason as it walked away and as soon as it was out of sight my entire body was able to move now as I could now breath its really annoying that I either freeze up like lizard or gap it as soon as I find something scary as hell. I sighed as I felt my arms felt limp as I just turned around and decided to move off somewhere else where I wont find anything that fucking scary again I don't know but I feel like ive just damn well jinxed myself aint that wonderful!

It 10 minutes of pure fucking hell for me to now find salivation in a fucking cave

Lets start with how I got here

1\. After walking away from the wolf, I ended up in lake had to run away from said lake as I saw a bunch of really gross looking mermaids yes they were mermaids I don't give a fuck about that they had teeth on damn teeth im dealing with that shit.

2\. After that I ended up finding the weirdest plant ive ever seen all I did know is I made it out of their just in time reason? No im not that cruel to make you live through that one.

3\. Guess what happens next boom a small blue dragon looking thing as soon as I saw it I stopped and quickly turned into another direction and walked off. I know it's a baby and looking at the baby made me think dude maybe small but hes more or less in tune with this place so im not dealing with something that has more experience than me.

4\. I saw a green slime lost my sweat shirt and half of my shirt I barely made it out alive.

And finally here I am in the cave as I took large breaths of air as I ran away from that thing. I didn't really think about what was in here so I just walked right in with only wearing a pair of black track suit pants, the top half of my blue and white t shirt. I quickly made it through and completely realised how damn stupid I am right now since there was only plain darkness and I don't have any form of light source aint that fucking great.

So I blindly walked into a dark cave not my best choice but I had no other choice so I kept walking on until I tripped over a random rock or something and fell on my face "ow" I said out loud as I pushed my self up and rubbed my face I felt blood going down from my nose as I wipe it knowing there was nothing for me to do right now so I quickly took the rest of my shirt off and held up to my nose to try and stop the bleeding. "ah man now im bleeding great" I said as I blocked my nose. I suddenly heard growling and movement and shaking and the ground seemed to move a bit as I sat down.

And suddenly I felt like I was being lifted into the air as I used my other hand to kep me from falling over and the ground felt really smooth and warm. I heard growmling again as I looked behind me to see a very big glowing blue eye stared at me as I just stopped as my entire mind went a blank.

It growled as it just stared at me and suddenly talked "who are you and why are you in my cave?" it asked in a very rough voice as I managed to respond "I uh well I just walked in with out knowing you lived here" I said as the glowing blue just blinked at me "care to explain why you are here then?" it asked as I nodded slowly "um well I sigh this will be a long story" I said as the eye moved up and down telling me it was nodding its head "I have time" it said as I nodded and sat cross legged on what I guessed was its hand, "well it all started with….

And from there on out I told it what had happened even the damn slime incident. It started to laugh in place as I felt like I was pouting "it aint damn funny it was fucking scary weird and felt like I was in one of those damn tentacle porn hentai thing gross" I said as I felt myself shiver in remembering the weird images oh the fucking horrible things. I shook my head of those thoughts and focused on the thing in front of me "and from there on out I walked into this cave cause I didn't want to deal with any more of this mess and well I met you there that's how I got here" I said the eye moved again.

"hmmmm that is quite the story there human" it said as I looked up to it "uh sorry I never introduced myself the names Hamish Williamson and your name is?" I asked as I introduced myself "my name has always be known as many beings as one of the five kings I am the known by the angels and devils as a walking hell im known for destrying everything in my path and killed many of their for my own enjoyment I am the known as the chaos karma dragon Tiamat" it said as I saw blue fire shoot high in the air showing me that I was in the clawed hand of a very big blue western dragon as the blue fire had eliminated the cave in blue light.

To be honest I was more in awe than scared right now, the now named Tiamat looked right at me as I stared back. And now there goes my awe and here comes unrelenting fear as I stared wide eyed at the dragon in front of me. "ok wow quite the introduction you have there you've been practising" I asked as the dragon looked like it was embaressed "oh yeah sorry was it too much?" Tiamat asked as it looked like the giant ass dragon was blushing? "uhhh not really actually it was pretty intimidating considering how big and scary you are " I said as Tiamat looked back at me with hope?

"am I really that scary?" Tiamat asked as I smiled and nodded "you have got to be the scariest damn thing ive ever seen (if I don't mention my mum)" Tiamat looked a little prideful in my sentence as its looked right at me. "I like you human and ive never seen or met anyone like you so how about I cut you an interesting deal?" Tiamat asked as I looked perplexed "ok whats the deal?" I asked not really sure where this will be going as I don't know how but I felt Tiamat smile or grin at me "well its more of a bet if you can stay on my back for 20 seconds without falling off while im flying I'll officially become your familiar and a real one not like how the devils do their contracts but a true contract" Tiamat said as I nodded I no longer had my shirt over my nose as I thought id quickly wrapped it around my neck and knotted it in place.

"ok ok but what if I lose?" I asked as I felt tiamats grin grow wider as its eyes looked directly at me "you either die from the fall but if I feel generous I could save you and then you'll be my slave for eternity and if your going to ask about your own life span don't worry I'll make you into a half dragon as you'll gain your own scales and wings and some of the power of a dragon but you'll still look like a dragon so how about it you can win twice and lose once" Tiamat said in a happy tone as I just stared at its eyes blankly until I sighed again "meh screw you got a deal" I said with a smirk as Tiamat started to laugh and then quickly stood up and placed me on top of its head.

I stumbled for a bit but I manged to sit down and stay in place as it moved its entire body as it moved back to the entrance entrance I closed my eyes as I saw the light and then I opened them and saw the we were now out side I felt Tiamat shake its body as it suddenly spreaded its wings "I hope your ready cause this flight will change allot of things" Tiamat said as I rolled my eyes "yeah yeah yeah are we still on the ground" I said feeling a little cocky "don't get cocky now I could still just eat you now and go back to sleep" I shut my up knowing to stop there (for now).

"alright three two one" tiamat counted down and suddenly launched me and her into the sky, I then started to count as I felt Tiamat move in the air as it moved its body around as it tried to shake me off I quickly grabbed to one of its horns to keep me from flying. As Tiamat suddenly did so pretty adavaced flying as I held on tight Tiamat suddenly did a loop d loop as I felt my grip slipping damn sweaty hands. I remove one hand and wiped it on my pants as I quickly place my hand back on the horn as I wiped my other hand. I soon stopped counting as Tiamat started to do barrel rolls and now im dizzy but that didn't stop me from holding on tightly to its horn as Tiamat suddenly stopped and grunted as it flew into the air above the dark clouds as we were now flying slowly and gently.

"and times up you still up there human" Tiamat called as I slowly breathed in and out "YEAH IM HERE!" I shouted as Tiamat started to chuckle "human you surprise me" Tiamat said as it kept flying "yeah and how did I do that I know its has nothing to do with my friendly personality" I said to myself not expecting Tiamat to here as it chuckled "I guess your right there now lets get this contract over with now" Tiamat said as it flew back down to the ground as I was still holding on tight as Tiamat landed and leaned its head down as I let go and jumped off onto the ground.

"phew that took allot out of me" I said to myself as I looked back at Tiamat as its eyes stared back at me, "we had bet and you won human so I'll reward you with making you my master as I will be your familiar" Tiamat said as it lowered its head down wards until it was my level "get ready human this may hurt for a bit" Tiamat said as suddenly it brethed out fire directly at me as I couldn't run away as it suddenly engulfed me. I felt like I should have been yelling or seething in pain but all I felt was a nice warmth as it suddenly condenced into my right arm and oh theres the pain my right hand suddenly felt like it was set on fire as I gritted in pain as fell onto my knees as I clutched my arm with my left hand.

It lasted what felt like eternity but to my guess it was most likely was 10 seconds at best as the sudden pain was now gone as I stop gritting my teeth I felt exhausted but also pretty good as well I opened my eyes and looked my right hand to see it was now covered in what id call moari tattoos but considering not many of you know what they are I'll just call them tribal tattoos. I flexed my hand feeling pretty weird by it as I looked back at Tiamat as it stared at me with satisfaction "and now you are officially my master as I am you familiar congratulations you are the first human in all of history to ever get a dragon king as myself to become someones familiar" Tiamat said as I stared at it and shrugged "you don't sound so pleased" I said as Tiamat nodded "that's correct as im actually blood bound to follow every order you say every single one no matter how veil it is or degrading it is"

I just stared at Tiamat like I was looking at a crazy person "so if I told you kill someone you'd do it" I asked as Tiamat nodded. "ok this is serious well heres my first order then" I said with up most seriousness as Tiamat stared at me afraid as hell "do what you want when ever you want up to you what want to do its known of my business what you want to do unless you tell me but again up to you" as I said this Tiamat just stared at me blankly as I smirked at it. "now that's out of the way tell me could you kindly tell me WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?" I yelled as I felt my calm cool attuide just slip as I stared at Tiamat as I saw its body shake a little it started to giggle then it turned into a full blown laugh.

* * *

 **yo how was it?**

 **i hope you all liked it**

 **song refrences**

 **1\. white rabbit by Egypt central**

 **2\. gospal by rusty cage the other title is 'there isnt any god'**

 **hope you enjoyed this until next time**

 **fav**

 **follow**

 **and finally**

 **go to hell**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ok jokes review and i'll see you all**

 **somewhere in new jersey**

 **laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**alright hello once again and welcome to the new chapter im sorry if this chapter is a little short but expect more later on!**

 **now disclaimer i dont this thing**

 **now read it!**

* * *

It took two minutes for Tiamat to stop laughing as its body kept rolling around and I sat on a rock as I massaged my head feeling a headache coming along right about now. When she finally stopped she told me everything about angels devils supernatural shit all of it was completely real and apparently god is dead, now that made me happy don't ask it's a gospel thing (song reference 2) after that tiamat told me that we were in the world of the familiar where devils or magicians come here to gain a familiars and how theres this prick going around saying hes the master of the familiar but hes really just a dick about it.

I nodded my head in understanding as I faced Tiamat "so is there by chance for us to get to the human world I don't like keeping my family worried" I said as Tiamat nodded "there is a way in fact I can take you there right now if you want" Tiamat said as I smiled at her "yes thanks Tiamat" I said as it nodded its head and suddenly a giant magical circle was created as it shone brightly so bright that I covered my eyes as I was suddenly had a feeling that I was no longer in the familiar forest any more and I unblocked my eyes as I looked towards Tiamat to no longer see the dragon as it was completely replaced with a person.

There stood a girl my height as she had pale white skin, had a very nice looking body (im not a pervert(most of the time)) as she wore a black and blue clothing as she had blue scales around her wrists, blue dragon wings, blue lizard tail and her feet were dragon talons as the scales were also blue, her hair was was long and pale blue as it was completely let down as it reached to her mid back, her eyes were blue as she stared right at my eyes.

Suddenly the cool beauty smiled at me "it seems my human form has you stunned" said the woman as she chuckled at me as I stared and then things clicked in my head "Tiamat?" I asked as she chuckled at me and nodded "you are in fact correct human" she said with a smile as she made her way over to me, I quickly looked around as I saw we are in a forest now "Tiamat where are we?" I asked as her smile didn't leave her face "we are in the forest of kuoh town in the country of japan" she said as I nodded "well ok then could we by chance get to new Zealand?" I asked as she sighed "unfortunately no there seems to be a type of magic forcing even myself to be unable to get there im sorry" she said I sighed now im depressed shit.

"its alright we'll just get a job here and save up for some tickets and yeah lets think positive" I said as I felt myself get depressed as I felt Tiamat patting my back "there there we'll get you home eventually" she said as I nodded. As we suddenly heard an explosion nearby I quickly saw some smoke and then a beam of red energy shot into the air "holy shit what the hell was that?" I asked Tiamat as she was still as she watched and then gritted her teeth as her wings opened up "common I know that energy anywhere!" Tiamat said as she picked me up and flew up into the air and dragged me along with her we suddenly land in front of a abandoned church as Tiamat dropped me to the ground "ow what the hell tia" I said as rubbed my ass ow.

I looked at her and she was now ignoring me great now what I quickly looked at what she was staring at as she suddenly charged forwards at blinding speeds as I watched her run in I quickly got up and ran after her and saw her at the alter with another guy (not what your thinking) she was holding the guy by his neck as she was choking him. My eyes widen as I saw an evil ass grin on her face. "ISSEI!" shouted some people as I quickly looked away from Tiamat and saw some other people here. Shit I quickly look back at Tiamat to she was tightening her grip on his neck "tia what the hell are you doing!" I shouted as I marched towards her as she turned to me "im killing the biggest scum ever" she said like it was an everyday thing. I stared blankly as I continued to march towards her "ok question do you know the kid?" I asked as she shook her head "then he has nothing to do with this so there is no point in killing in cold blood and hey by the looks of the people here they may not want to watch you kill the kid so why don't you just put the kid down hes turning blue" I said as Tiamat kept staring at the kid I think his names issei.

"tch no can do ive to kill him now or else" she said I gritted my teeth "tiamat stop now!" I yelled as she suddenly let go as she was screaming in pain. My eyes widen as I quickly ran over to her as she dropped to her knees "tia! Whats wrong hey! Talk to me! Hey!" I yelled as she was suddenly unconscious. What the fucking hell is going on? I asked myself as I heard coughing and I looked back at the kid she was choking "hey are you alright?" I asked as he nodded and kept coughing "im fine what the hell happened?" he asked as I shrugged "I don't know but it knocked her out" I said as I clutched her fallen form tightly.

"ISSEI!" shouted the girls as the blond one ran over to him and tackle hugged him "are you alright are you hurt" she asked as issei nodded his head "im alright its nothing but shes not looking good" issei said as she pointed at Tiamat as I looked down and saw her started to look even more pale. I quickly touched her fore head and it nearly burnt my hand off as I took it off and shake off the burn "shit she needs help" I said "I could look her over" I looked up and saw there was a girl with long red hair standing in front of me "we'll take you and her to our club room there we can help her" she said as she held her hand out. I looked back down at Tiamat and then back at the girl as I took her hand.

An hour later

Its been and hour as I waited outside of this club room they took me and Tiamat to, I was outside with the kid Tiamat decided to try and kill with the blonde girl and these other people as there was only 2 people inside of the club. I was walking back and forth as I was really worried about what was going on inside "sigh look man could you calm down shes going to be ok" said the one who I believe is issei as he sat next to the girl who I learned was asia she looked quite worried as she looked at me. "um why don't you introduce yourself?" she said as I stopped moving and face her ass he looked shy "um what I mean is to pass the time you know whats your name your likes I'll go first my names asia and I like burgers and helping people" she said this is the most cutest thing ive ever seen I have no words for how damn cute she is right now.

"that's a great idea asia well my names issei hyoudo im the one your girlfriend had choked me half to death and my likes are well I like food and allot of things and that's all I got" he said as he gave up, I just stared as I looked at the other two "my names yuuto kiba its nice to meet you" the blond guy said as he bowed, "my names koneko and issei is a pervert" the white haired girl said as I looked back at issei as he looked depressed. "sigh why not the names Hamish and that's all your going to get out of me for now and in there is my 'friend' her name is Tiamat" I said as the blonde boy and white haired girl instantly froze their eyes widened in shock.

"you mean to tell me the chaos karma dragon also known to go on rampages whenever she feels like it?" asked kiba as he looked very pale as I nodded my head up and down "yep that's the one" I said as they looked they were ready to faint any minute "hey are you two alright there?"I asked as suddenly the doors opened as the girl with red hair came out with her black haired friend "your friend is a ok you can go see her now shes just sleeping right now so keep quiet" she said as I smiled and ran inside.

Switching to 3rd

"boucho do you know who that is inside?" kiba asked as rias nodded her head "yes I do and this is not what I'd call good considering shes here" rias said as issei and asia looked confused "um boucho what do you mean?" he asked as rias sighed "inside is the only female dragon to be crowned one of the five dragon kings is known to be one very powerful dragon shes also very temper mental at times so issei it would be in your best intreast not to enrage her from this point on wards" rias said as issei gulped and nodded in agreement.

"so what happened to her then?" asia asked as rias once again sighed and rubbed her head "I have no idea but ive asked my brother to come over tomorrow to check up on him to see what happened and until then be on guard with the boy he may not look it but he must be pretty strong if hes with Tiamat" rias said as they all nodded in agreement. "well lets go tell him about whats going to happen" rias said as she turned back around and walked inside with her peerage following her behind her as they entered and saw the strange sight of the mysterious boy sitting on one of the couches leaning back asleep as he had one of the most dangerous dragons ever with her head on his lap as she was also sleeping soundly.

"aw that's adorable" said akeno as she giggled a little from watching them as rias also started to fawn over them as well as asia. Issei looked at the woman that nearly killed him and saw how she was sleeping soundly on the guys lap like a baby, ne had no words for what was happening as he looked away as he had a small blush on his face 'why the hell am I blushing she nearly killed me' issei thought to himself as he shook his head. Kiba then came up with a couple blankets and placed them over Hamish and Tiamat to keep them warm "lets leave them alone" rias said as everyone else nodded along with her and moved out of the room slowly as rias had akenos familiar spy on them.

* * *

 **well this was something**

 **again sorry for being so short**

 **and sorry for grammar and spelling**

 **anyway i'll see you guys later**

 **remember to**

 **fav**

 **follow**

 **review**

 **and pay your bills**

 **later**


	3. Chapter 3

**And welcome to the next chapter and i have great news i have a beta reader his names SijnXhephos hes my best friend and id love to thank him for taking the time to do this for me and id like you all to go have a look at his story team HSTJ its a rwby fanfic i like it, anyway now i hope you all enjoy this one.**

 **and im putting one sirzechs lucifer on the category of OOC cause its needed**

 **Amv-now on with-**

 **Sijn-dude you forgot the disclaimer**

 **Amv- oh shit uuuuuh issei do this for us will you**

 **Issei-what do i get out of it?**

 **Amv/Sijn-BOOBS!**

 **Issei- Amvmaster doesnt own this and alright go to their respected owners and please surpport the official release!**

* * *

I woke up slowly as I felt the nice feeling of the rays of the sun light on me as I slowly opened them and yawned as I slowly moved my hands up to rub my eyes of the annoying crust and looked around to see that I was still in that club room oh yeah now I remember last night, I looked down to see I was covered with a blanket I took it off as I saw the sleeping face of Tiamat sleeping soundly on my lap ain't that nice. I looked to my left to see a pillow and did the sleaziest Indiana jones shit of replacing shit as it took at least 3 minutes to replace myself with a pillow as I smiled as I looked around the room.

Seemed like it was quite old Victorian by the looks of the furniture and wallpaper classy if I do say so myself I looked around until I saw a curtain and walked over to it quietly as I opened it to see it was a full bathroom suite inside, ok rich kids much? I suddenly looked at the sink to see some clothes there with a note on top. I move over and looked at the note and read it.

'Good morning

I've taken the liberty to give you and your companion some clothes for you to wear considering your current attire I would believe you'd appreciate a shower once in awhile

Your sincerely

Rias Gremory'

Ok i'm guessing that's that red haired girl got to thank her later but first shower time!

10 minutes later I walked out of the shower now wearing my new clothes of a pair of grey slacks black belt, white and blue shoes, blue t shirt, a white dress shirt that was unbuttoned and a grey blazer on top, I had just dried my short brown hair as I pushed it back still feeling a little wet but not too much though. I sighed as I felt a lot better and walked out of the bathroom and saw Tiamat had just woken up as she looked at me tiredly "Morning" I said as I walked to her as she stared at me "Morning human" she said as I sat down on the other couch in front of her. I suddenly noticed that she no longer had any scales or her wings or her tail as she sat up and stretched.

"You should go have a shower there are clothes in there and when your done we are going to have talk about what happened last night" I said as she looked sad and then nodded and got up then walked to the bathroom as she closed the curtain, I sighed as I rubbed my head "Today's a nice day don't you think" I jumped as I heard a sudden voice and turned around to see a red magic circle behind me as someone came out of it. It was the red head girl, she smiled at me as she had her hand folded under her bust.

"Uhh well yeah I guess so, um could you care to tell me your name I never got it last night" I said as she nodded "Yes that's right I guess I forgot about that i'm sorry my name is Rias Gremory as you may know i'm a devil" I nodded as she smiled at me "Yeah alright then *sigh* the names Hamish Williamson currently right now i'm confused on some things that happened last night" I said as I sat back on the couch as I saw Rias walk and sit on the other couch as she looked at me. "Yes I would love some answers right now as well but considering the only person to tell us is taking a shower right now" Rias said as she folded her legs over.

"But considering some of my questions are unable to be answered right now how about you answer some of my questions then?" Oh ok sure why the fuck not. "Alright then shoot I'll answer them best I can" I said as I watched her smile turn into a smirk "Ok then tell me just how powerful are you?" I just stared blankly at her "Excuse me?" I asked not sure what she means "I mean you're able to talk to one of the kings of dragons, like they were one of your close friends so i'm just wondering how powerful are you to be exact?" Ok now i'm sort of cleared up on what she wants.

"If you mean can I destroy this town or city with a wave of my hand then no, no I can not if I could though I still wouldn't do it, but no i'm not powerful at all" I said as Rias's eyes widened a bit "Oh then care to explain why you've been with her then?" she asked as I shrugged "Well there was the bet to say the least and If I won she'd make herself my familiar and well I won said bet and well she transported us to here and well you pretty much know the rest" I said as Rias's eyes were fully opened as she stared at me in shock "So your saying she's your familiar?" she asked and I nodded "Yep and I don't mind it either she seems nice, I guess despite me just meeting her yesterday and all"

Rias looked gobsmacked at me as I just shrugged around it "*sigh* Now the real question is why did she attack Issei?"I said as we really had no idea why Tiamat was so pissed about, I know he's a pervert and all but man he might not actually really deserve it though. Then suddenly the curtain opened up and there was Tiamat in a white black red uniform as it looked a little tit-tight I mean tight on her as her bust looked a lot bigger. I shook my head as I looked back at Tiamat as she smiled at me. "Alright now that that's done time for you to explain some stuff" I said as she looked down and nodded "Yeah" she said as she walked over and sat next to me on the couch.

"Alright, Tiamat tell us why'd you attack the kid and why you hate him sooo much?" I asked as she sighed "I don't hate him per say it more or less has to do with the thing inside of him that I hate" she said as I just stared at her "And what is the thing you hate inside him be?" I asked as she looked up at me "One of the heavenly dragons, the booster dragon Ddraig, that son of a bitch inside of that kid, *sigh* I didn't mean to hurt him it's just when I saw the attack my hate took over and when I saw that gauntlet I just lost it and attacked on pure hate" she said as I nodded "Who was Ddraig to you exactly?" I asked as Tiamat blushed a little "*sigh* He was someone who broke his promise to me a very long time ago, and everytime i've seen him in a new host i've killed the host" she said as I stared at her blankly.

"Ok thanks Tiamat I know it must have been hard to tell me and Rias this" I said as I leaned back into the couch and looked back at Rias "Alright miss devil I'll explain a bit of myself I want to go home Tiamat was going to help me unfortunately we can't get to my home via magic since there was something blocking her from doing so, so I'll be brief right now I'll cut you a deal give me and Tiamat a place to stay and a job so I can pay for my way back home or find some way to get rid of the thing stopping her from taking me home and I'll give you my services as a normal guy" I said with utmost seriousness as Rias thought about it for a bit "Hmmm if you don't mind could we discuss this with my brother later on, for now though I'll allow you stay here for free though since you don't have anywhere else to go currently right now" Rias said as I nodded

"That will have to do. Is there anything else?" I asked as I felt Tiamat staring at me like I was crazy(not the first time) "Yes there is I'd believe you'd get bored being in this stuffy place so how about I sign you two for school for now as a way to do something?" I looked at Tiamat as she looked a little miffed "Sure why not i'm bored anyway right now as well as hungry and i'm guessing Tiamat is as well" I said as Tiamat blushed a little at me, "Alright then I'll arrange some things for you two until then please stay here for a while before you leave and at lunch I'll send someone to get you two" Rias said as I nodded in agreement "Thanks Rias" I said as she nodded along with me.

 **Time skip**

It was now lunch time as me and Tiamat made our way to the club room as Koneko lead us back to the club room, today was pretty weird. First I introduced myself and I got the weirdest question ' _how big are you?'_ that came from one of the girls as I just shrugged and got all of them to giggling at me as they eyed me as the guys just plainly glared at me like I was the bane of their existence. Next was Tiamat's intro was a little different it was all fine until she was asked the single dumbest question I've ever heard any guy say ever ' _Is it true woman turn into giant fire breathing dragons if you touch them in the wrong place'_ that person got their head slammed into their desk and they had to go to the emergency room and Tiamat didn't do it, I did(stupid questions get you sent to the ER).

"Soo Koneko what's it like to be a devil" I asked as we made it to the door "I'm not sure how I respond to that?" Koneko answered as I nodded understanding that she never really thought of it much, we walked into the clubroom as we saw Rias was here with the others even Issei. As soon as I saw him I quickly turned my head and looked at Tiamat to see she was giving one of those miffed glares as I looked at her hands to see she was clenching them so tight they were turning white. I quickly and gently so I didn't spook her placed my one hand on her fist and her shoulder. "It's alright calm down, it's not really Ddraig it's just some other guy, now let's go sit down and eat something, I see they have some cookies do you want one?" I asked as she slowly breathed in and out as she nodded slowly.

"Alright then let's eat some cookies" I said as I gently pulled her along and sat on the opposite couch of where Issei was sitting as we sat next to Koneko as she was eating some sweets. I picked up a plate and placed some cookies on it and handed it to Tiamat, she took it and slowly started to eat something. I sighed as I looked up at Issei and smiled awkwardly as the entire room was completely silent. It took me exactly 30 seconds until I finally broke the damn silence "Can somebody other than me please break the damn silence, as much as I like being silent I have limits people" I said as I looked around seeing everyone staring at me as I rolled my eyes and took a cookie and ate it.

Not really caring any more "Uh yes, well since you are here my brother should be here any minute now" Rias said, as just then, a red magic circle appeared in behind me as I rolled my eyes. I looked to see a man that had the same colour and length of hair as Rias stood as he had a silver haired maid right next to him. I just stared at him as I bit into my cookie and then simply waved "Sup" I said as the guy waved at me then looked at Rias "Ah Rias it's good to see you again, now I believe you asked for some help with a deal" he said as Rias nodded and looked over to me.

"Brother this is Hamish Williamson and his familiar the karma chaos dragon Tiamat" Rias said nonchalantly as the man and maid looked back in my direction as I waved again "Sup again" I said as the man looked at me in wonder, shock and a little bit of horror, as I just stared blankly, I looked to Tiamat as she looked at me. She had a cookie in her mouth and she shrugged at me and then continued to eat her cookie. "Um, uh, well, this was really, really, unexpected and I have no words that will help me comprehend why one of the dragon kings is in my sister's clubroom or why she became someone's familiar" the man said as he turned to the maid "Grafiya anything you want to add?" he asked as she looked back at him and sighed as she shook head.

"I don't think so sir" she said as the man nodded and turned to me with a smile, "Hello my names Sirzechs Lucifer i'm one of the moaus of the underworld, it's nice to meet you Hamish" he said as he held his arm out. I quickly got off of the couch and moved to be in front of him and shook his hand "Hi my name is Hamish Williamson, it's, uh nice to meet you Sirzechs" I said as he nodded with me "Yes well I was told you were to make a deal to say the least?" he asked and I nodded "Aaaah yeah, yes I do, it's nothing much i'd say. Well first i'd like information if you are willing to provide?" I asked as he nodded his head "I'll answer to my best degree so ask away" he said and I nodded again "Could you explain to me why neither me nor Tiamat can get to my country through the magical side?" I asked seriously as Sirzechs sighed like he has had this conversation.

"I'm sorry about that there's been an unfortunate problem over the recent magical transportation agencies that may be experiencing the same problem and we have no idea what's wrong the only countries that you could get to through magic right now would be America, England, China, Russia and India" Well shit!" I rub my head as I felt myself get a huge headache right now "So does that mean I could take human transport instead?" I asked as I watched as Sirzechs looked even more nervous and I could tell he had a forced smile on his face.

"Unfortunately the same thing affecting the magical transportation causes anyone who has anything to do with the supernatural world to be sent away to a different country that's not affected by the magic problem" he said as I stared blankly at him for a couple seconds as I took a very big breath in and out. "Ok well could you excuse me for a second" I said as I held my index finger up "by all means go ahead" Sirzechs said and I nodded "Thank you" and I slowly walked out of the room and stopped, remembering Tiamat "Stay there Tiamat, I'll be right back, don't worry now I won't be long" I said as I opened the door and slowly closed it.

Switching point of view

"He, ah, seemed to take that well" Asia said as everyone looked at her as she looked back confused "What?" she asked as Issei held his hands over her ears. They all expected it and suddenly there was a very big boom.

BOOOOOM

Like that and everyone inside could only hear Hamish saying "SON OF MOTHER FUCKING CUNT TITTY ASSHOLE BITCH SHIT ON A COCK SUCKING WHORE AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" as he yelled the entire building shook to the seems as there were things breaking. Some crunches of stuff being crushed and so on so forth. It lasted for the next minute or so, And when Hamish came back in he smiled as he walked in wiped his forehead, he smiled as he looked at all of the staring occupants "Sorry about that I just snapped for a minute there hope I wasn't too long" Hamish said as they all just shook their heads even Tiamat did so as she continued to eat her cookies.

And the thoughts in their heads were...

'That was something.'

'He's got quite the range.'

'I don't know why but I think he just trumped my hate for holy swords is this what it feels like to be inferior to someone? Huh weird.'

'Fufufufufufufufu I wonder if he'll scream for me later on'

'I'm very surprised he even shook the building from all of that'

'I made the right choice after all to be his familiar'

'I wonder why the building shook all of a sudden?'

'Ok it's official he scares me'

'Hmm quite the interesting one you have here Rias wonder if you'll get him into your peerage?'

'Man haven't done that since…..shit i've never done anything like that thank god there wasn't anyone around when I did that, I might of caused them to go into a coma and some serious mental trauma or some shit'

Switching back to normal pov

"So back to the deal then since that leaves my options a little bit off" I said as I stood back in front of Sirzechs as he nodded "Hmm that's quite alright, now for the deal simply what do you want?" Sirzechs asked ok straight into it "Simply I want a place to stay and a job and since i'm unable at the moment to go back home I'll just have to huff it here" I said as Sirzechs nodded and thought about it for a bit "You seem quite the individual there Hamish and I think I may have proposition that you may like" he said as I just stared at him. "Well as much as i'd like to discuss this here, how about we move into my office for a bit of privacy?" Sirzechs asked as I shrugged "Alright then Tiamat i'm off tell the teacher i've got a stomach bug so I had to go home early, I'll meet you back here in the club" I said as I looked at Tiamat as she nodded "Do what you want just try not to come back a devil if you could?" she said as I shrugged "Meh, you never know Tiamat, I am known back home to be an evil son of bitch" I said as I followed Sirzechs into his magic circle as we teleported away into a very luscious office.

"Please have a seat. Grafiya, please could you bring us some tea I think after all of that yelling may have gotten our guest quite parched" he said as the maid nodded and walked away. I quickly took a seat as Sirzechs sat in his desk chair and faced me, "So what's this proposition you have for me?" I asked as Sirzechs smiled "Well first question how are you with kids?" he asked as I raised an eyebrow or both of them since I was never able to move one of them at a time "I could i'm good with them since i'm known back home as a giant teddy bear and I give good hugs as well, so i'm going to go with yeah I am" I said as I nodded my head.

"Well Hamish, I have this thing with one of my friends per say, you could say she's quite childish considering her responsibilities of maou but I know she has her heart in the right place though" he said as I was a little confused "So one of your friends who's a maou needs help with something?" I asked as Sirzechs gave me the 50/50 sign with his hand "Well it's more on the lines of she needs a little help from time to time, and it's not like her peerage can help, no they want to it's just *sigh* they get a little tired of her overzealous nature to say the least"

"Soooo in other words you want me to entertain her or keep her in line like a secretary?" I asked not really sure what he wants me to do, "*sigh* Yes to both but i'd warn you though, many people that have met her have had unfortunately met their end because they said something that was a little case sensitive to her like her sister sona. I think you'll meet her later on but for now how does it sound?" he asked me as I thought about it "Ok first what will my responsibilities be, second what do I get out of this, and third thank you for the tea" I said as the maid had came back with the tea. "Is lemon cinnamon alright with you?" she asked me I smiled and nodded as she poured me a cup and handed it to me.

"Well first you have to take care of her needs in other words try and keep her focused on certain things and keep her happy and treat her like a friend if you will a very hyper friend that loves sugar a little too much" I nodded that I can do and that last bit reminds me of Nora Valkyrie (RWBY REFERENCE ALERT!) "And second you'll get paid as well as a home to stay in while you're in kouh would you like any preferences?" he asked me as I thought about for a second "Yeah could it be small, not to big, knowing what's going on right now, could you make it a 4 bedroom and have a basement and yeah that's it" I said might as well prepare if I have some uninvited guests you never know and with the way i'm going right now I have no idea.

"That will be arranged so do we have a deal?" Sirzechs asked as I nodded "Perfect now you'd start tomorrow, but with the way it is it'll take some time for your home to be constructed so if you don't mind could you started today by chance?" he asked and I shrugged "Sure I have the rest of the day off anyway and the fact I have school may have some problems with this job so is there any other way around that?" I asked as Sirzechs thought about it for a bit "There may be a way but i'd have to ask Leviathan first but until then let's meet her shall we?" Sirzechs said as I nodded in agreement and finished my tea and then stood up with him "Grafiya me and our friend here we'll be heading over to Leviathans place for a while" Sirzechs said as the magical circle appeared under our feet and we were transported away.

* * *

 **i hope you damn well liked this one cause theres more to come and then some**

 **now dont forget to**

 **fav**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	4. Chapter 4

**well heres the new one hope you like it**

* * *

We were now in a foyer of a sorts now as it was decorated like a Victorian mansion "Alright just stay there, and I'll go get Leviathan right away, I think she may like you" Sirzechs said as he walked off leaving me alone in this place, everything looked very delicate as I looked around for a bit.

It took me 10 minutes and I was beyond lost. No really. I remember taking one goddamn left and then boom I ended up in another hall, and well now I ended up in a dining room of a sorts. I should of seen this coming since my curiosity got me into some pretty weird positions and stuff. *Sigh* Now i'm lost as I walked out of the dining room I ended up bumping into someone. Then I ended up on the floor, 'Great' I think. I rub my head as I look up at who I bumped into.

"Owie uh, i'm sorry I bumped into..." I heard as I looked at the girl in front of me. We were both on the ground, she had black hair done into two black pig tails, she had pink eyes, wore a pink hat, pink shirt black long gloves, pink skirt, with pink and black striped stockings. She had a wand with a star on the end of it, she honestly looked like one of those magical girls I saw one time. "Oh, I uh, sorry about that I didn't see you there." I said as I stood up and dusted myself as I held my hand out for her to take. She blushed as she took my hand and I pulled her up, she was a bit surprised with how fast I pulled her up, as she had to catch herself as she fell a bit forwards. I quickly used my other hand and caught her around the waist as we became pretty close.

I blushed a little as our faces became close. 'Can I blush?' I never been able to, actually considering my face is sometimes always red even a little bit. I'm procrastinating now. I shook my head as I smiled awkwardly "Whoa there you ok?" I asked as she blushed a bit before she pushed herself off me "Um yeah i'm ok sorry about that, um sorry, my names Serafall" she said as she held her hand out, 'Polite I like' I thought. I smile and shook her hand "Hamish it's nice to meet you Sera, do you mind if I call you that?" I asked as she blushed and looked away "Um, no go ahead, so uh, why are you here?" she asked as I thought about it, meh might as well tell her half of it "Oh a friend of mine brought me to meet someone, as one of the jobs he gave me was to take care of her" I said.

"And what do you mean by take care?" she asked getting suspicious "Well what I mean is like babysitting. Well that's what he said and shall i do an impression of him" I said as I looked at Sera but she seemed annoyed, huh maybe "But then he said after that, was to just be their friend and look out for them. He seemed quite insistent on this fact" I said as her features leased from a frown to a smile. "So why the clothes?" I asked as she looked at me with a smile "Oh i'm wearing these cause i'm a magical girl silly. I'm going to defeat the forces of evil" she said as she did a pose.

I clapped inda impressed "That's quite the goal, so you live here?" I asked as she nodded "Yes I do, would you like a tour by chance?" she asked as I smirked "Yeah sure, why not, I have no idea where i'm going anyway" I said as she smiled and took my hand and pulled me along smiling. "Well come on then, let's go!" she said as I rolled my eyes and smiled.

 **An hour later**

We were now outside in the garden playing tag, a weird version but I kinda liked it. I think the game was to tag obviously but you could also block so for example; if she touched me on the head i'm it, but if move my hand in the way before she touched it, it would be classed as 'I blocked it.' So basically you can say if you get touched on the head your it and you can use the rest of your body to block it, simple yeah? Not when you actually do it.

Currently I was it and I was losing since I dropped my blazer and dress shirt for my blue shirt, I quickly ran forwards and launched my hand forwards to touch her head. Sera stood there, and moved her head out of the way dodging me as she used her wand to push my hand out of the way with surprising strength and I ended up on the floor. I quickly rolled into a crouch and I launched back up, but Sera ducked as I went straight through a hedge. Now I was stuck with a mouth full of leaf's and twigs.

I groaned as I shook myself out of the hedge and I spat out the leaves "*blagh* *huff* That was gross." I said as I looked back at Sera. She was giggling at me, "Oh har har, Sera" I said as I quickly ran forward trying to touch her head. Once again she used her wand and pushed my hand out of the way. I quickly used my other hand but she quickly stopped it with her own, she was slightly distracted by the other hand so I quickly moved my hand around her wand which she quickly dropped and grabbed my hand. I gritted my teeth trying to move my hands forward, as she smirked at me. "You ready to give up?" she asked with an amused expression. 'Oh no no no i'm not done yet.'

I smirked at her catching her off guard, when I leaned forwards tapping the bottom of my face of her forehead. I kissed her forehead making her freeze and I quickly moved back now I was finally out of her hold "Does that answer your question Sera?" I asked as she blushed at me "Th-th-th-th-that's, but that's cheating, you can't do that!" she said embarrassed and blushing madly. I just stared and smirked at her "Is it, I don't think so, now you're it" I said as I grinned, she shook her head and pouted at me. Then she quickly ran forwards. She had her hand out trying to touch me.

I quickly side-stepped out of the way of her but she quickly spun on her heel, and moved her other hand out. I quickly slapped it out of the way, and I kept moving back, while she kept trying to touch my head. I kept stepping back until she launched herself into the air. I couldn't move as there was the hedge behind me, and she crashed into me sending us both into the hedge. I groan as I feel the back of my head sting when I hit the ground. I closed my eyes and and moved my hand to the back of it and rubbed it. When I opened my eyes I saw I was staring at a pair of pink eyes. Now that I think about, I feel something weird on my lips, and then realised i'm fucking kissing this girl.

"SERAFALL! WHERE ARE YOU!?" we heard as she jumped off of me and stood up quickly. She held her hand that I quickly took, and then dusted myself off once I stood up. I blush as I don't look her in the eyes feeling embarrassed "We should ah, go." I said as she hummed in agreement. I grabbed my blazer and dress shirt throwing them on, as we moved back to the mansion, when we saw Sirzechs walking along, and he saw us "Ah Serafall, finally. I was looking for you oh, I guess you've already met Hamish, Hamish allow me to fully introduce you to your job. This is Serafall Leviathan, she is like me, a one of four maous, and you'll be her new secretary" he said with a smile. 'Yep called it.'

Serafall looked very surprised by this notion as she looked at Sirzechs in shock "But don't I already have one?" she asked as suddenly we heard a sudden voice "I'M FUCKING FREE!" we all looked out and saw a woman riding a griffon, suddenly fly off into the sky. We then look back at Sera. She looked depressed "That was the 3rd one this month" she said to herself as I couldn't help but chuckle "Well Sirzechs you were right, one thing she is a handful, if that has happened every month" I said as Sirzechs shook his head in amusement and I knew he silently agreed with me in that aspect.

"Well now that there's a spot for a secretary, so here's one right here" Sirzechs said as Sera looked up at me and blushed, as she turned away from me, and she was still embarrassed about then "Well I think it's best for her to think about this for a while, for now I have a feeling Tiamat maybe a little impatient, and from what i've heard i'm hoping the school hasn't been destroyed yet" I said as he nodded "Right then we'll give you time to think about this Serafall, until then please call or drop by, I think you have some time to think about this" Sirzechs said as I nodded and he made a magic circle, I waved to Sera and smiled "See ya Sera have a good day" I said as we teleported out of there and into the clubroom.

I instantly slumped forwards as I collapsed onto the couch into front of me "So how did the deal go?" Rias asked Sirzechs, and I knew he was still smiling "It went well, we just have to wait now until the house is built, which should be around about now, and now we are just waiting on someone else right now" Sirzechs said as I looked up to see Tiamat was looking at me with worry as I stared back at her "Yes?" I asked as she narrowed her eyes at me, as she suddenly leaned forwards to my face and placed her hand under my chin. "Tiamat what are you doing?" I asked as I felt my cheeks were burning a little "*sniff sniff* Why do you smell of another female? And it's not that maid, who did you see?" she asked, 'shit forgot she's a dragon means they have better sense of smell.'

"Um well how should I say this, we saw Leviathan?" I said there was no point in hiding this from her. I watched as her face went blank, then surprised, then she nodded, what the fuck? "That would explain that from what I heard she can be a bit straight forwards if I remember correctly" Tiamat said as she nodded yes i'm free!. "But that still doesn't explain this one thing though" she said as I looked at her with confusion as she suddenly grabbed my collar and pulled me forwards. She and I locked lips. My eyes widened as I felt her tongue move over my lips. Then she suddenly stopped kissing me and let go of my collar. I fell back onto the couch, feeling weird as hell "Wha the hell, *huff* was that *puff* for?" I asked, out of breath.

"Hmm well that explains that then" she said as I looked back at her with confusion as she stared back at me, with a very sly smirk on her face. I blinked a couple times then my eyes widen as I saw her mouth open "Oh you are a very sly human" she said as my eyes widened even further "Oh you wouldn't say out loud would you?" I asked as she grinned evilly at me "Um what is she talking about?" Asia asked as I looked around 'shit completely forgot I was in a room with other people' (even if they're devils I will treat the same as I would any other person)

"Nothing, absolutely nothing" I said a little quickly for my liking "Oh human, here is very -how should I put it- oh, yes very sly, as he just-hmph" I stopped her as I quickly jumped up and cover her mouth with my hand "Nothing, I have done nothing" I said as I feel my forehead get a little sweaty and I gulped. Then I felt a pain in my hand as I looked at Tiamat just bite my hand 'you bitch!' "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOWOWOWOW!" I yelled as I let go of her mouth and tend my new injury. "Now that his hand is out of my mouth let me explain this" she said as I knew she paused for dramatic effect.

We just met yesterday and she was already making my life hell 'oh boy' "This human right here had the biggest balls to not only get close to Serafall Leviathan but also kiss her!" the room fell silent as I felt my entire face turn from burning red to pale white. Everyone stared directly at me as I just froze, suddenly the doors were slammed open and we all looked to see a girl with short hair and wore a pair of black framed glasses and looked very out of breath. She glared directly into the room "Who did it. Who the hell, had the balls to kiss my sister, let alone look at her wrong" she said in a very deadly voice, everyone pointed directly at me. I looked around and saw them do that.

I looked behind me and saw Sirzech had his smile frozen on his face as he closed his eyes and pointed at me, I looked at Tiamat to see she was looking at me and she pointed at me while she fucking smiled at me. This bitch is already ruining my life here and I just got here! Suddenly I heard loud footsteps as I looked back to the girl. She had a very cold aura around her as she walked towards me. I looked down to see every time she took a step she left a trail of blue ice, oh that's cold and this is going to hurt-(song reference)- I looked at her as she stopped directly in front of me. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair.

I gulped as I let my instincts kick in and ducked. I looked to see she had moved her hand. I heard something hit something and I looked behind me to see a very sharp looking icicle imbedded into the floor boards. I looked back as I smile cheekily and I see some icicles appear over her head as they multiplied from a small amount to what i'm going to melodramatically reckon, a billion icicles as they were all directed at me, myself and I. Ain't that fucking lovely?

* * *

 **and here we are hope all liked this and i'll be seeing you all later!**

 **remember to fav**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters**


	5. Chapter 5

**and here we are again hope you enjoy**

 **disclaimer as always i don't own this**

* * *

5 minutes later

I've lost her. I jumped out the window and ran to the forest. I felt her very cold and icy attacks follow me as I ran. 'Why the hell did you have to ruin me Tiamat!?' I mean really, just for a couple chuckles, not cool, not cool at all Tiamat. Sigh I wonder how sera is right about now, suddenly I let my instincts lead me again, as I felt I needed to roll away. When I looked up I saw the tree I was leaning on was covered in ice, The girl from before was there right next to it. She had her hand on the trunk of the tree and was glaring at me, "You will pay for your crimes against my household" she said as she held up her hand, and a white magic circle appeared. She shot a ball of pure blue energy at me. I quickly rolled out of the way and looked at where the ball of energy had hit the side of the tree and caused it to be completely covered in ice.

'Oh shit I feel like this may be my last time on earth. This is not good, not good at all.' I quickly look up as the girl pointed her hand in my direction. I quickly launched myself up on my feet and I started to run bobbing and weaving out of the way of the trees. The trees had taken the full brunt force of her attacks. 'Sorry nature but my life is more important!.' I quickly look behind me and I suddenly saw she now had wings and was flying. 'TIAMAT DID NOT SAY THAT DEVILS COULD DO THAT!' I quickly sped up ignoring how tired I was and let my adrenaline take over.

"There's no point in running. I'll get you whether you like it or not. You can't hide from me!" she yelled as I made out of the forest. I was now in the fields of the school. 'I'm in the open. Shit!' I thought. I kept running knowing there was nothing to do to escape anymore. 'What's better to do, Just stop and accept my death? How about keep running and don't die, maybe? Yeah that seems a more likely choice, so I kept running until I had to stop. I skidded to a stop. Why? The girl ended up flying in front of me. She made a wall of ice in front of me and said wall had spikes, long, sharp, serrated, impaileable, deadly, cold spikes, of death and revenge.

"Oh man that was close" I said to myself as I wipe the sweat off of my head as I closed my eyes and then opened them again to see I was now in a box of ice and spikes. 'Well shit i'm dead ain't that great?' I was trapped and I couldn't move without the slight chance of me getting hurt. I tried to calm myself down until I saw the walls were moving slowly. 'Ok i'm panicking, panicking, oh no this is not good.'

I was then suddenly pulled upwards into the air. I looked up and saw to my relief Tiamat had just saved me "Come on human, who do you take me for? I'm not going to let my master just die like that" she said with a smirk. Which was scary considering she had her scales, talons, tail and wings. She started to fly me away towards the clubroom. A quick look behind me lets me know the girl was flying towards us "Ah Tia she's flying at us, so i'd hurry up if I were you!" I said as I heard her growl and launch me off into the air "What the fuck!?" I yelled as my body started to spin and fall through the air. But I was caught in mid air by i'm guessing is Kiba.

"Urgh" I groaned out as we land back on the ground. I look behind me to see Tiamat was fighting the girl. I know this may not have seemed like she was to the others, but I could tell she was holding back a lot as she fought the girl. "*sigh* This is quite the incident wouldn't you say Hamish" I heard Sirzechs say and I quickly turned around to see him standing there with his smirk. He walked up to me "But I do believe you'd want to go see your new home now don't you?" he asked and I heard an explosion. 'I'm not looking, nope, not even going to' "Yes i'd like that very much" I said as he smiled and nodded. A magic circle appeared under our feet and we teleported away.

I know I should be worried about Tiamat but I know there's a reason why she's called one of the five dragon kings and I really don't want to see why. So as I breathed a sigh of relief. I was now in my new home. I opened my eyes and saw we were now in a living room. I breathed another sigh as I looked around. It was a simple room, had a tv lounge suite, coffee table, a couple paintings, "Welcome Hamish to your new home, hope you like it and now I have to leave Grafiya doesn't like me being out for too long" he said as he teleported away.

I was now in the house alone, no loud problems, no explosions, no angry woman, no awkward interactions, just me, myself and I. I did the only thing that made sense and walked up to the couch and collapsed on it. I used a throw pillow to rest my head. "*sigh* Much better" I said to myself, and I allowed my eyes to become heavy and I finally fell asleep. 'This is only the second damn day and i'm already, this damn tired, shit I need a drink, but sleep first drink next.' Those were my last words as I let my mind go blank and then I was off to the land of the sleep.

I don't know why but I felt like something was wrong. I didn't know why, but I could just feel it. I had to open my eyes because the sensation was so strong. I was now standing in a field of fire and flames(oh you know this one!) and I looked around but could only see the fire. That's all I saw, until I heard a loud roar, and I looked at the sky and saw a huge ass dragon. It was twice the size of Tiamat and had red scale-like armour. I saw it turn around and it flew directly toward me. I feel myself shake in fear on the spot. As I tried to move but my body couldn't. I couldn't move a single inch as it got closer and closer. I closed my eyes in fear of seeing myself getting eaten.

Then I heard nothing, it was pure silence. 'Huh?' I opened my eyes and I saw I was no longer in a field of flames, but I was now in what I could describe as a dmc 5 limbo looking mind fuck like no other. "Where the hell am I?" I asked myself as I felt a sudden weird sensation like I was supposed to do something. I shook my head of the madness I was thinking right now, quietly made my way, looking around until I heard rocks falling and smashing. I glanced behind me and I saw flying rocks of stone and concrete coming towards me.

I turned around and ran towards the ledge. 'What the hell am I doing!?' And then suddenly I did a leap of faith over the ledge. I began to make my descent downwards. 'Where? I have no fucking clue, but I don't care.' I just feel my body moving without my instruction. I then front flipped and I landed in 'Hay?' I jumped out of the hay and saw I was now in an old village looking place. My eyes widened in realisation "I'm in assassins creed?" I said to myself. I started to run forwards. Then I started to climb up onto the buildings I ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop until I vaulted into a window and ended up no longer in assassin's creed, i was now in..

'Huh?' I don't know why but I was in a white room and I was alone. No sound was in here and it kind of nerved me a little. I looked around a bit more. I see the door open up slowly and it creaked. I stood completely still until it opened fully. I saw nothing but darkness and suddenly a pair of hands moved out on either side of the door frame. The hands pulled the rest of the "body" inside. I froze as I saw it was a black, faceless body that stood at 7 feet high. It had to lurch forwards so it could even fit inside the small room. Its body faced me and we just stood there staring at each other. Speedily it shot its hand forwards, as it stretched out towards my neck. I couldn't move in time and it wrapped its hand around my neck as it started to choke me I tried to get one of it's hands off of me. It brought its head closer to my face and all I could see was what I'd describe as a black hole. I could feel it sucking my entire soul away(i feel like i should make a harry potter joke around about here).

That was when I woke up. I gasped for air, I looked around and saw I was in my new home still on my couch. I placed my hand over my head and I felt sweat come down me, I stood up and walked out of the lounge. I walked down the hall until I found the bathroom. I went in and I saw a sink, shower and bathtub. I walked to the sink and poured some water in my hands and used it to wash my face of the sweat and grime.I saw a towel and used it to dry my face.

I didn't remember much of the dream as I made my way to the kitchen. I knew I wasn't alone as I walked in and found the lights were on and there was nice aroma in the air. A quick glance into the kitchen, I was surprised to see Tiamat was here, wearing her uniform with her apron over it as she cooked. She looked directly at me and smiled at me "Morning sleepy head, I found you on the couch sleeping after I dealt with the girl" I nodded and thought' what did she mean by dealt with?' "And when I mean dealt with, I mean I knocked her out before things got drastic" she said as I sighed in relief. 'Don't want anyone dying on us now do we?'

"Thanks for the save Tiamat" I said as she smiled at me "It may not look like it, but you're still my master despite how I may act to you or anyone else, I will always protect you" she said with absolute seriousness. I was stunned. I smiled at her as I walked up to her and surprised her with hug. "Thank you Tiamat even though i've only known you since yesterday I can say you're my friend" I said as I feel her stiffen up. I looked at her face and saw her blushing. I then smirked a little, time to have a little fun "Why are you blushing? I just hugged you and considering how you kissed me before i'm very surprised you're blushing from a hug" I said in a teasing manner.

She blushed even more as she looked away "Shut up! It's just, *urgh* look do you want dinner or not?" she said as she looked even more red than before. I smirked before rolling my eyes "Yeah sure I can do with some food" I said as she nodded "Well set the table, and I'll dish up in a minute" she said as she went back to cooking. I nodded and started setting the table with a smirk plastered on my face

An hour later

"*sigh* That was good" I said as I walked out of my own bathroom ensuite, in my room. I had taken the master bedroom as Tiamat wanted to sleep in her own room. It was weird when she said that but I ignored it as I usually do. I sat on my new bed. I wore a pair of shorts and a tshirt. I dried my hair, it feels weird and disorienting really. I don't like thinking some things over, it gives me a headache, so as you could see before, I just go with the flow. But after that dream, no nightmare, it's made me think and I mean really think what the hell was that thing before and what were those other visions, the games and that damn dragon? What does it all mean?!

I sighed as I just gave up on thinking about it because I felt like I needed to sleep so I turned off my light and got into bed. I felt the sleep once again drift over me, and I hoped beyond all hell I wouldn't have to see that thing again.

* * *

 **and we are left off this weird dream**

 **what does this mean?**

 **what does the current games in said dreams have anything to do with it?**

 **da fuck is that black guy(not racist if its true(its fucking black!) end of story)**

 **ok for the first question. i'm not answering that**

 **for the second though. no the games mean nothing they are just there to give you and the OC some confusion**

 **don't ask about the black figure though**

 **now fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **cause if you don't Godzilla is going to be coming after you!**

 **later**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to the next chapter that will explain some shit about my OC and some of his tendencies of personalites and i dont know how but im hypocrite cause for some reason ive just made a harem by accident. Now you be asking me how can you accidentally make a harem? Well let me explain.**

 **my OC never really had just one pairing considering i was never really thinking about it much and well while i was writhing things got complicated i guess anyway now this has turned into a weird but more understandable harem story and by understandable i mean im writing it the way i want to write it.**

 **so basically im fucking around with the idea of a harem story and i feel very awkward writing this any way i dont own this and get on with the reading this shit already.**

* * *

When I woke up in the next morning I expected to wake up alone, not wake up with someone else. So when I opened my eyes I was surprised, I guess? I had never been in this position before so I didn't know how to react, when I woke with a pair of naked breasts in front of me, other than the usual anime main characters response of "WAHHHH!" I quickly launched myself out of bed and ended up on the floor, on my back and I shuffled backwards until my back hit the wall. I watched a lump in the bed start moving and heard a yawn as the sheets lifted up to show a topless Tiamat in my bed, looking sleepy "ah *yawn* what time is it?" she asked as she stretched her arms and torso forward pushing her big chest out even further.

I could feel down bellow was getting a little hard so I covered it with my hands and arms over my crotch, quickly. Tiamat looked around until her eyes landed on me and she smiled at me seductively. "Ooooo has someone got a hard on for little, old me?" she asked as she smiled at me seductively if I might add. Shit she's got me, I gulp as I looked away. I felt my face turn red "Hohohoho maybe I could help with that?" she said as I looked back at her and I blushed even more "Nope i'm good, i'm ok, no need for your help, I am alright, no need for your help, I am ok here" I said hastily as she stared at me for a minute then shrugged "Ok then, well I'll go and have a shower, you better get ready as well, school's in a little while and you don't want to be late now do you?" she said as she got out of my bed. My eyes widened as Tiamat strut away completely nude.

As she walked out of my room I felt steam leave out of my mouth and ears. I thought I was hallucinating but I just knew I wasn't, so I quickly stood up and went to have a shower. A cold shower. A really, cold shower, yes she was that hot (ha puns!), I quickly got my uniform on. I **wore** a different t shirt but it was still blue and plain, not questioning whatever i'm given unless I have to and I don't have to so therefore I won't.

I sighed and walked into the kitchen to see Tiamat in her uniform. She was eating her food, and she had a plate next to her. I sat next to her and I quickly dug into the food. Despite what it may look like I can use chopsticks to eat it, I just don't always use them though. I noticed Tiamat was surprised by me eating with them. "Alright Tiamat what's up?" I said. I was confused enough as it is with her actions, "Huh?" "Don't huh me, what's up with you? When we first met, you were patient, next you want to go kill someone, then turn all nonchalant then you're teasing me then you're treating me like I was your brother and just this morning you were in my bed naked, now would you kindly explain what the hell is going on!?" I asked as nice as I could. We just stared at each other, hers was a blank stare and mine was irritated about her behaviour.

She then looked away and sighed "I'm sorry human but I don't know I think it may have to do with the familiar contract" she said as she looked at me with concern "Explain what's the contract supposed to do really" I said as she gulped at how serious I sounded, and I was. "Well the contract is supposed to make us connect through a magical bond and help us communicate to each other like we would to our close ones, there may have been a couple mishaps though with the contract" she said as she grabbed my right hand and she pulled the sleeve up revealing the tattoos I was given "These markings are supposed to be evidence of our contract but again I think there may have been a mishap" she said as she looked back at me.

"Let me guess by the close ones you mean you haven't really been with anyone long enough to consider close? And have been having what i'd count as mood swings, personality changes that would suit best towards interacting to me?" I asked as she nodded "Yes that's exactly right i'm sorry if this has caused you to not have a clear understanding of me human" she said as she stopped holding my hand and I pulled the sleeve back down and got back to eating, "It's alright I can understand I think what you are saying is you may have to, which sounds like you may have what I have" I said as I looked back at her. She looked confused by my statement.

"What do you mean by 'You may have what I have'?" she asked as she ate her food, "Well have you ever heard of aspergers?" I asked as I watched her head move side to side, ok time to go from an ass to an ass of a teacher. "Well people are said to have aspergers, usually have an extremely hard time to converse with people as they mostly do not understand nonverbal communication and because of that they are sometimes known to look very emotionless or have a blank face and they end up being very much blunt and to the point at times where people are offended, I know there are some that do understand and have aspergers and yet still have a very hard time understanding, they also known to be unable to understand most of what people say or do and so they can get very confused with people and how they talk or say certain things or give information sometimes it just does not compute with our heads as we still don't understand. Other than that people with aspergers are known as something that people would point out as just weird, it's very annoying at times, and back with the emotionlessness part I'll just explain it like this, if we are happy we show it, if we are sad we will show it, if we are angry well we show it. For now though this is just default and uninterested face that people mistake for being bored or just lazy or emotionless, by the way this is just somewhat of a small amount of knowledge of this subject and I don't remember a lot of certain articles but I just know enough to say I have it and like dyslexia it's a fucking bitch and by the way with this thing I have, it was so goddamn hard to make friends that actually liked me for who I am and that took 16 years out of 17 year of my life for me to have that" I sighed and went back to eating as I looked at Tiamat while she looked somewhat shocked.

"So all this time you had this for most of your life?" she asked as she was a little quiet, "Nope" she looked at me with hope as she was about to speak again, "Oh will you let me finish, no i've had it since I was born" I said as I shrugged and finished my food and then placed it in the sink "Come on we got to get to school I need to find out if I got that job or not" I said as Tiamat sighed and finished her food and followed me. We got our shoes and bags then walked out of the house as we quickly made our way to school as I followed Tiamat considering shes knows how damn far it is.

Switching to 3rd pov

Sirzechs sat on the couch as him and his sister along with Rias's peerage there too, Sirzechs had placed a camera on his sisters familiar inside to spy on them and placed a hidden mic in the home as they all heard the conversation between Hamish and Tiamat. They had different reactions to the news they heard, Rias, Akeno and Asia had felt bad for Hamish as they didn't now he had to deal with everything he had in his life and felt just as bad for him. Yuuto had no idea what to think as he hadn't met anyone like Hamish, so he had no words of what he thought. Koneko didn't really think he was that hard to get along she thought as he ate a cookie. Sirzechs didn't have a readable face as he nodded to himself, and then there was Issei as he for once didn't ogle the girls in the club and listened to what Hamish said and had a depressed expression on his face 'It must have been hard growing up like that' they all thought

"*Sigh* Rias i'd like you and your peerage to please treat Hamish no different from now on" Sirzech announced. Rias had a confused expression on his face "I'm sorry brother?" she said as Sirzechs sighed "I don't think he'll notice if you subtly treat him differently but I wouldn't like it if was in his shoes as he was given pity it wouldn't be right, so don't give him any other treatment other than being friendly alright?" he asked in a serious tone as Rias understood straight away by the tone of his voice at how serious this was and nodded in a agreement "I will do so in the future brother as will my peerage, Issei" she said getting his attention "Yes?" "I want you and Asia to spend time with him, be his friend as you would show him around if you will" she said as Issei and Asia looked at each other and nodded while smiling.

"Hai buchou!" they said as they nodded, she smiled at them and then looked back her brother as he smiled and nodded. He yawned and stood up. He stretched "Again Rias i'm sorry for waking you and your peerage up this early for this" he said as rias continued to smile "It's alright Sirzechs I think it was something we all need to know of our resident human mystery" she said as Akeno giggled "She's right this is quite eye opening to think he had quite the disability as well. *sigh* It must of really been hard for him growing up" she said in a sullen tone. Everyone silently agreed with her.

"Now that that's out of the way I'll go tell him the good news" Sirzechs said as he made his way to the exit as Rias and her peerage looked at him weirdly as he walked out and not teleported out, "Who's he telling what good news?" Yuto asked as Rias shrugged "I don't know but I have a feeling that this will be quite the day, so everyone be prepared today for anything out of the normal as usual" rias said as everyone nodded and walked to their classes.

Switching back to first pov

As I walked following Tiamat to school I didn't expect to see sirzechs out here in the open as he wore normal clothing of a simple white t shirt and jeans as he walked over to me and Tiamat "Sirzechs why are you here in normal clothing?" I asked as we stopped in front of him "Well today is thankfully my day off, so i'm spending the day going for a walk and also i'm here to tell you something" Sirzechs said with his normal smile as me and Tiamat looked at each other and back at him "And that would be?" I asked as sirzech started to smirk "Well i'm here to tell you Serafall has thought about it and she accepted you as her new secretary and you'll be seeing her soon" he said as I smiled and pumped my hands in the air "Yes thank you Sirzechs you've helped me quite a bit, right, thank you" I said as me and Tiamat quickly grinned at each other.

"So when do I start?" I asked "Oh as soon as you get to the clubroom, now if you excuse me i'm going to go for my walk now" he said as we waved at each other. We made our way to school "So this job what is exactly?" Tiamat asked as I shrugged "Meh, all I know is that I just have to treat my boss like she's my friend and that's it" I said with a smile as Tiamat nodded "Can I come with you this time it may not look like it but being in a room of devils yesterday was kind of awkward" she said as she rubbed her arm.

I quickly wrapped my arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close "Hey it's alright you did good not killing anyone yesterday, so you can come with me alright" I said as we both walked through the school gates. We both heard cries and shouting around us and we looked around to see everyone was looking at us "Nooooooooo he's taken, that hot transfer student is taken!" one girl said. I looked confused "Nooooo that bastard took the new hot chick he'll pay!" I heard a guy say and a bunch of other guys all agreed with him. Me and Tiamat just looked at each other and shrugged. Then I remembered I had my arm around Tiamat's shoulders and quickly stopped as we made our way to class, I didn't notice it until now but Tiamat looked a little sad from me letting go of her, oh well!

Time skip end of the day

'Today was not one of my days I mean like there's a large amount of shit I take but today for me was just full of it, *sigh* let's start from the beginning in a list form'

1\. I sat in my seat and turned out we have another transfer turned out said transfer was one Serafall Leviathan! And as soon as she saw me she tackle hugged me to the ground in the middle of her introduction. I was too surprised to even move as she came at me. Let me tell you she was holding back a lot then and she still managed to crack my ribs and then some, not fun.

2\. Everyone's reaction to not one but 2 girls hanging off of my arms as they dragged me around the school, turned out Tiamat was jealous of how close me and Sera were as she took my right arm as she hanged off and Sera did the same with my left arm. Girls reactions were the simple 'Wow two at the time i'm impressed' I think that was it or it was 'Those lucky bitches' and the guys was 'RAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH DAMN YOU TRANSFER STUDENT!' that was also Issei's reaction but it was more on the lines of 'WHY THE FUCK DOES HE GET THE HOT ONES!' yeah melodramatic much?

3\. That girl that nearly killed me yesterday? turned out to be the student council president as well as Sera's little sister, talk about irony right? Well her first reaction to seeing me with Sera holding onto me was to grind her teeth. She looked beyond pissed to the fuck off good news I was saved by the form of one Sera as she tackle hugged her sister as soon as she saw her. It took Sona (found out her name via Sera(thank you!)) a minute to uncling Sera off of her and she couldn't do anything as Sera started to talk to Sona that's when I was quickly dragged away by Tiamat thinking we no longer have to deal with Sera too bad she came back a minute later.

4\. Akeno and her damn sexual teasing that's all i'm going to say knowing any more would put you guys in a sexual frenzy, no thank you.

and finally we are here at the final destination of one clubroom as Sona was there glaring at me as I sat on the couch stiff as a board with Tiamat and Sera on either side of me, Rias was smiling at us as she was amused by her best friends anger. Me? Well I was trying not to take any notice from the anger or practically anything as I was just munching on a cookie or allot (sorry koneko but I need this!) so I just tried to ignore everything that was until I heard Sera's news as she told Rias and Sona what was happening with me and her.

"Oh and I forgot to mention I'll be living with Hamish as Sirzechs said that should be fine" she said as I nearly choked on my cookie "WHAT!?" yelled one Sona, Rias, Akeno and not really surprising Issei as she started to complain about guys taking all the hot ones, doesn't Asia live with him(told by via Asia as we met up at lunch(actually turned out to be the tamest time of the day as well, aren't I lucky?)) so I just stare at him like he's an idiot which i'm guessing he is. "So you'll be staying with us I don't think so" said one Tiamat as she was defiant in all things as she glared at Sera, "Too late you can't say no now" Sera said in a childishly cute way as she had a smug grin to her face, "I say otherwise considering we don't even have a room in the house for you to sleep in" Tiamat still stubborn as hell, "Oh not to worry I'll just sleep with Hamish" uh wha?

That's when I felt the entire room was completely cold as I could see my breath that's not good! So I quickly looked at the culprit of one Sona as she was looking very livid at the moment as I could see ice started to form where she stood. Everyone one in the room looked at Sona as she glared. It felt like icicles going through me, the only ones that didn't notice was Tiamat and Sera as they were arguing back and forth as they take any mind to their surroundings, oh it appears i'm going to die ain't that quaint? I was quickly stopped from my now daily(as the way i'm going it's definitely going to be a daily thing(I fucking hate my luck)) of telling one's death as I was suddenly asked the single question every man fears coming from two or allot of woman "You're on my side right human? Hamish!" yep they said it.

I stopped looking at sona as I looked at both girls as I felt sweat coming off my head, did I get hot in here!? I mean it was just frozen a couple moments ago!? WTF!? I just stayed staring until I sighed "Ok first off, yes you can live with us Sera" "Yes!" "But you're not sleeping in my bed and second Tiamat we have 4 rooms, two of them are ours she can take one of the spares so don't lie about us not having room, that's my excuse if an asshole wants to live with us and third i'm cooking tonight what do you two want for dinner?" (hey I might as well ask!) they stopped as they sighed "can we have pizza?" sera asked cutely and I smiled as I rubbed her head "Fine pizza what about you Tiamat?" I asked as she sighed "I'd like some too" she said and I rubbed her head.

"Good now that that's out of the way anything you want to say Rias?" I asked as I saw her was trying not to laugh as well as akeno as she had her hand in front of her mouth as she looked away from me as I saw her body tremble, I then looked at sona as saw her trembling with even more anger as she had what looked like a giant ass ice shaped missile targeted for my nuts(not the nuts!) I gulped as I felt myself sweat even more in place. "Ok now today you can do whatever you want you know you're not a part of the club" she said with a smirk, I sighed and rolled my eyes "Yeah I guess you're right thanks though I guess we will be off now" I said as I stood and instantly sera and Tiamat followed suit as they grabbed my arms again.

I could still feel sonas glare on me as I quickly pulled the girls along before she really started to throw stuff at me, I finally made out the door as we stopped and heard Issei's cry of "WHY HIM!? WHY THE HELL DOES HE GET THE HOT ONES!?" I don't know why but I grinned at his suffering, "Hamish why do you have that grin on your face?" Sera asked as I was still grinning and looked at her "I just thought of something that made me happy" I said as she believed me, I looked back at Tiamat as she had the same grin as me oh she gets it, "Well ladies let's go home I got some pizza to make" I said as they cheered and I chuckled at their childish nature.

* * *

 **Ok people hope you enjoyed this one next up is the raiser arc(hope i spelt his name right) and this right here is i got to say my favourite as i have an excuse to be an asshole with this one.**

 **i hope you look forwad to the next chapter**

 **now fav**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **i love reading you guys imput it makes me happy your ejoying this**

 **now laters**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people of fancition**

 **its a me Amvmaster!**

 **holy shit it has been a while im so sorry about the wait my beta reader had some work so he couldnt edited this because of said work that or he was being a lazy ass**

 **either way this chapter to me will show everyone something about myself my friends know me very well for.**

 **i am an asshole**

 **At certain times when im pissed off to the max this is sometimes how i react to certain comments and also i really do go out my way to piss off the really really wrong people like really high end people and stuff and people that can kick my ass in an instant but again i myself do not give a fuck!**

 **so heres the disclaimer i dont own shit other than myself and some possible plot points i think?**

 **now on with the reading**

* * *

Chapter 7

It's been a week and to say the least I've nearly died so much so that i've not got a counter for it currently i'm up to 77 death counts I also got another counter for how many times i've said that i'm about to die, i'm currently up to 209 wait now its 210 sorry about that, anyway back to where I am right now me and Tia(yes i'm finally calling her that) are walking to the clubroom, unfortunately Sera couldn't be here because she had to go a very important meeting and I couldn't go and i'm her secretary! Or something like that all i've got from the job that actually do work is that I have to keep Sera from jumping one subject to another and keep her focus, not as hard as I thought really I wonder why (i'm not dense just don't understand hints)

Anyway we met up with Asia, Issei and Yuuto (yes we are friends) well me and Yuuto he's alright pretty cool. Did you know he likes spicy food? Or the fact in his spare time he's a gamer or in his case a troller (oh we had some fun during the weekend) Asia is also a friend (an adorable one) and as we walked into the clubroom I had frozen in confusion as I saw a man wearing a tan suit and had blonde hair. His face just shouted out 'PLAYER!' and the fact he was touching Rias in some very bad ways (bad touching) I just stood there as Issei had one of his stupid moments (also has a counter for that as well currently up to 105 now 106)

"Rias who the hell is that!?" Issei yelled as me and Tiamat pulled ourselves to the side with Koneko as she stood to the wall as she had a stink eye pointed to the man, "Issei this is my-" she was interrupted as the maid from last week had came in via magic (portal!) as she stood there "This is Riser Phenex he is to be Rias's husband" she said as I heard glass breaking, I looked at Tiamat in confusion as she looked at me, "Did you hear glass breaking?" I asked as she nodded "Yeah I did where the hell did that come from?" she asked as I shrugged then I felt Koneko pull my sleeve as she pointed at Issei as we both looked at him as he looked heart broken, "Ooooooooooooooh that explains the glass" I said as Tiamat nodded with me.

A few minutes later me and Issei and Koneko sat on a couch (first Issei, then me, then Koneko (im in the middle)) as the one in front of us was taken by Rias and Riser and he sat a lot closer for comfort from the look on her face that says 'a lot,' "So Rias can we please hurry this debacle up and lets get married now" Riser said as he placed his hand on her thigh, "For the last time Riser i'm not marrying you" Rias said in a frustrated tone as Riser started to grin, "Uh but my sweet can't you think about your house, have you ever considered that the reason why you and me are going to marry is because we are the very few last pure blooded devils of the pillars?" he said as he started to move his hand around and this where i'm going to tune him out right about now.

I quietly moved my hand to my pocket as I pulled out my new phone (thank you Sera) and it's not one of the new ones I specifically got an older one still a smart phone though just got an Samsung s4, I then plugged in my earphones as I then started to listen to anything else as I leaned back in my seat. I had the volume up enough so I could focus on it but low enough to be able to hear if he mentions me and by the way he is focusing on rias I don't think he'll mention me anytime soon, I think? I hope *meh* don't care.

"Hmmm and who is this" I heard as I looked back at Riser as he was now staring at me, I quietly take my earphones out as I address him "I'm sorry did you say something to me by chance" I asked as I looked at the man in front of me as I just stared at him, "I said who may you be?" he asked me as he narrowed his eyes, "Me i'm just a normal guy nothing more, nothing less" I said as I took a cookie and bit into it *hmmm* this is a nice cookie I should ask were Rias get these, "Rias darling who is person I can't seem to read any power what-so-ever off of him at all" he said as he looked at rias as she sighed, "This is Hamish he is in fact not apart of my peerage he is just a normal human" she said as Riser I think his name is looked back at me and glared, what did I do this time?

"Oh then why I am I in the presence of human that could immobile us by just praying and could kill us all?" he asked as held his hand up and a small fireball appeared as I just stared at him blankly. "Cause i'm agnostic and I don't give a damn about god so there you are" I said as Akeno had given me a cup of tea, I smiled at her and nodded and did the same. "Miss Akeno I would suggest you shouldn't feed the pest, who knows what diseases he carries on him" said one ass getting on my not so easily annoyed nerves as I looked back at him, "I'm sorry but like you Lord Riser he is also a guest and like you I will treat him as one" said one Akeno as she was forcing her smile towards him, you go girl tell that prick one or something.

"I don't think he is deserving to be named as a guest considering his stature he appears to be just a mere commoner" he said as he looked back Akeno as she was still forcing her smile at him, my eyes turned to Tia as she looked for permission to do what she wanted, considering he had just insulted me like I wasn't here and I would consider it but I planned to take the more calming route here so I slightly shook my head as she nodded slightly. I quickly moved my eyes to the maid from before and saw her face was blank but hands were tense as she looked back at me and I shook my head again as she nodded. The tension in her hands lessened in understanding.

I sighed as I rubbed my head, I can already feel myself getting a headache, "You do know it's quite rude to speak about someone even when they are right in front of you right?" I asked as he turned his attention back to me as he sneered at me, "Who are you to talk to me like any normal person, I demand you treat your superior with some respect!" he demanded from me? Wow he's really asking for now isn't he? I smirked as I sipped my tea "Mmm this is lovely tea Akeno you got to teach me and Tia how you make this some time" I turned to Akeno as she turned back to me and smiled "Thank you for your kind words Hamish I'd love to teach you and Tia later" she said as she bowed and I smiled and nodded then turned my attention back to Riser.

"Hey, have you tried this you look a little dry there sir" I said as I smiled and leaned in slightly, time to show everyone how much of a crazy asshole I am. I then threw my cup of tea into the asses face causing him to yell in pain as I saw everyone else's eyes widen majorly especially the maids, I then quickly shot forwards and grabbed his collar and pulled as I grabbed his head with my other hand and slammed into the table and kept it there as I pulled out a small switchblade knife and stabbed it right next to his face. He saw how close it was to his eyes.

I grin well let's just say that i'm doing the joker proud currently right now, "Now allow me to reintroduce myself to the so called Lord of Shit. My name is Hamish Williamson i'm a normal human being at your service and i'm the craziest mother fucker you've ever met!" I shouted with a grin as I let go of his head and pulled the knife out as the man shot up and was covered in flames as he glared at me "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO YOUR BETTERS I WILL KILL YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" he shouted as I stared at him blankly as I then smirked at him as he brought his hands up and a magic circle appeared, I simply held my hand up as I snapped my fingers.

With the loud 'CLICK' as everyone could hear it the room instantly dropped from hot to freezing I didn't mind much as it stopped Riser instantly as he looked at the maid as she still stood to the side, "Grayfia what is this why did you stop me from killing this fool" he said as he glared at me, "Lord Riser Phenex I did not want to intervene but if I did not you would of died here and now if I wasn't so quick and you would stayed like that for good" the maid said as the man looked at her with confusion and then started to laugh "Hahahaha are you kidding me i'm sorry ma'am but this human couldn't even scratch me let alone put me down permanently" he laughed as he pointed at me, well he has a point but.

"You are right on that assumption Lord Phenex but I still wouldn't do anything that could cause ill fate towards sir Hamish" she said as I smiled and shrugged. "Care to elaborate Grafiya?" Riser asked as he glared back at me, "she would've killed you" Grayfia said as she pointed to Tiamat, who was behind him with her scales out as she glared at Riser. He turned around and was surprised by her and stepped back a bit from her, "Allow me to introduce one of the 5 dragon kings the Chaos Karma Dragon Tiamat and she is Hamish's familiar" Grayfia said with a smirk. I smirked with her.

Tiamat growled at Riser as he looked at me with shock "You can't be serious this human can't just be the master to her it's impossible she would never accept any member of the devil society but she did for this powerless human!?" he yelled as he pointed at me, I just sighed and rolled my eyes as I looked at Tiamat as she was still glaring at the guy, "Tia get over here I don't like you being any where near that half assed guy" I said as she quickly looked at me and nodded and she walked over to me, "This is bull shit human where do you come off speaking about me like that" oh look people hypocrisy at its finest right here.

"Bitch I don't give a damn who the fuck you think you are, you're still a rude man that doesn't know tact" I said as I had no idea what tact meant again, Tia just smiled at me as she stood next to me, "Riser I wouldn't antag-" "Shut up darling the men are talking" oh he did not just say that to her and to a girl as well, I felt my eye twitch ok i'm now beyond annoyed here, "Hey man no need to talk to her like that" I said as he looked back at me and glared "Shut it, she's to be my wife I can talk to her how ever I want than-" he was stopped as I clicked my hands, as Tia launched herself forwards as grabbed his throat as she was now holding him in the air as she was also choking him, "Tia would you be a dear and throw out this chicken shit before I get you to over roast him" I said as she looked back at me and grinned sadistically, "Oh it would be my pleasure master" huh this is actually the first time she's called me master other times she just called me human huh times are a'changing.

I watched as Tia had opened a magic circle as it had created a portal and then threw him through it, she closed the portal and clapped her hands thinking she did a good job. And now that he was gone I can now stop acting. Yes that entire time I was acting, here let me show you, "OH HOLY SHIT THAT WAS FUCKING SCARY!" I yelled as I dropped to my knees and rubbed my head, everyone around except Grayfia and Tia had reacted with big old "HUH!?" I looked up as I gave everyone a crooked grin "Sorry about that guys but that was one of the most fucking scariest things i've ever done jesus this was just as bad as that time I took on the rugby team oh man never going to live that one down" I said to myself.

"Wait so you were acting the entire time!?" yelled Issei as I turned to him and nodded "Yeah sorry about that it happens from time to time, I get violent at times cause of my rashness so at times I go into an insane alter ego I guess anyway it's complicated and i'm not going to go into much" I said as I stood up, Akeno walked up to me and handed me another cup of tea that I downed straight away and ignored the heat as I needed something to calm me down "Thank you now Tia care to tell us where you sent that chicken?" I asked as Tia grinned "Oh nowhere special just in the middle of the China sea" she said with a shrug as her scales disappeared.

"So now me and Tia are going to go back home no-" I was interrupted as another magic circle appeared again but behind us as a blaze of fire lit up the room, I sighed as I turned to see not only a drenched and also pissed Riser but he had back up in the form as 15 woman behind him, "Well that was quick" I said to myself as Riser glared directly at me as I smirked "So how was the dip? Was is it enough to cool you off?" I asked like it was just another quest which it was by the way. He growled at me as he sprouted blaming wings on his back "You have gained my hate human and I will annihilate you right here in front of my peerage as well as my future wife's peerage" he said as he glared right at me.

"Wait peerage really? Ok I get the player kind of vibe going off of you but now that I see dude you must be some kind of sleazy egg to take all of these girls as your peerage no offense ladies I can tell your all powerful in your own right, and lastly is that your sister?" I asked as the woman looked at each other and shrugged as the girl that looked like Riser's sister just sighed as she rubbed her head, "Yes i'm his sister are you happy?" she said and I nodded "Yes thank you and back to you Riser, da fuck is wrong with you getting your sister into your peerage full of woman by the looks of it and you just added you own sister to this wow you are a fucking creep" I said as I felt kinda disgusted by this guy.

Huh did it just get hotter in here or is that me? Suddenly I looked at where Riser was standing and saw the carpet was now on fire. Dick move much? Is he trying to burn this place cause if so he may succeed by the looks of it, "I've had enough of you human, you die tonight" Riser said as his glare was more intense as I just stared at him in confusion and checked my phone for the time "but it's 4 o'clock what are you going to do follow me home and kill me? Fucking stalker much?" I said as he growled even more, why hasn't the maid done anything yet?.

Suddenly the carpet in front of Riser froze with ice as the fire was put out, oh there she is took her a while "Lord Riser I would again suggest you should not hurt this man" she said as she walked in front of me oh ain't she nice I like her, "What has this human even done to deserve your protection Grayfia!?" he yelled as he pointed at me. "Currently nothing but that doesn't matter considering my king has some fond interest of this man right here, so i'd advise you not to anger him or me any further now Lord Riser or you'll face us" the maid said as Riser gritted his teeth as he sighed.

"I will not go on with this any further and I'll be leaving now but Rias my darling I'll be back to go with the planning of the wedding" he said as turned around, I shouldn't but i'm going to anyway "I don't think so mate" I said out loud making him pause as he stopped and looked back at me as I looked back at him with a dirty look as he looked like he was ready to kill any minute now, "Well for one your attitude absolutely horrible, your taste in clothes is not what i'd expect any man would wear if they are getting married even with your upbringing and not to mention you'll be marrying someone who is kinda half your age is really not cool and so for i'm going to have to step in right now and tell you no" I said with determination as I watched as Riser pulsed with absolute rage, power and fire as his glare now was twice as scary as before.

But I was not affected to say the least cause i've seen and met worse.

He then launched himself towards me as he covered himself in flames as he flew right at me with such speed that I couldn't keep with him as he was just a blur, suddenly everything stopped as I saw fist in front of my face, my entire body froze as my eyes moved to see Tia standing to the side as her scales were back as her tail and wings were also out as she held him by his wrist and neck, "Oh you've made quite the mistake there buddy" I said as I glared at him "Tia don't hold back and kick him the fuck out of here now" I said in a deadly voice as she nodded, "tch you're a coward, you know that hiding behind your familiar like that your pathetic" Riser strained to say.

Did he just fucking call me out, ooooooooooh it is on birdy "You can talk isn't the point of chess to protect the king? Cause if it is, your subject have failed you so if I was you i'd shut up right now you're in no position to lecture me now fuck off before something or someone loses an arm or dick by the way your going" I said as he pushed back into his peerage via Tia as she stood back next to me, "Until next time Sir Riser Lord of the Flaming Chicken" I said as he gritted his teeth as he and his peerage disappeared in a flaming spectacle.

As soon as he was gone everyone stared at me, as I looked around in confusion "What?" I asked, "Hamish you just challenged a high level devil as well as insulted him multiple of times and aggravated him to the point where he could of killed you if Tiamat wasn't here and you're asking what?" said one Rias as she stared at me like I was insane, "And?" I asked as she scoffed at me "you're insane that and you have no idea who you've really pissed off" she said as I tilted my head and looked at tia as she shrugged not really finding this a problem, "Meh" I said as I shrugged it off.

"Hamish you just can't shrug this off because you've just made a very big mistake" said one Rias Gremory as my entire body tensed in placed as I stopped moving and slowly turned my head towards Rias as my face slowly turned from blank to one of pure unadulterated rage (there's a # somewhere around here) she froze as she looked at me and gulped as I slowly walked around and towards her as she was still sitting in the same couch from before as she leaned back as I stopped and stood in front of her. I took one very long breath as I closed my eyes and opened them as I stared at rias as her eyes widened in fear.

"Never, ever, ever tell me what my mistakes are unless i've asked you, did I ask you?" I said as she was frozen in fear as I stared at her, "I said did I ask!" I shouted as she flinched and shook her head slowly as she twitched, "Then do not talk to me like that unless you want problems, do you want problems?" I said as she shook her head, "Good now you'll excuse me i'm going to walk home" I said as I slowly made my way to the door Tia was absolutely frozen as she followed my form with her eyes "Tia i'm going to walk home alone I'll see you at home" I said as I walked out of the room and closed the door, today was not my day.

Switching to the 3rd pov

As Hamish left and closed the door Rias had broke down crying as the rest of the girls did the same, except for Tia and Grayfia as she instantly consoled with Rias as she hugged her, Kiba hugged Asia as she started to cry instantly, Koneko didn't look like it but she was afraid, as she quietly pulled her legs up to her chest as she laid her head on her knees and silently cried, Akeno was a little different as she headed to Rias and helped Grafiya, she was hit as well but knew how to hide it better, Issei looked both pissed and afraid as he didn't know what to do at this point, he didn't know to cry, shout in rage, he was just in pure confusion so he just rubbed his head trying to find a way to cope with the fear he had just experienced.

Tia stood off to the side and silently walked out of the room and into the wall as she slowly closed the door she sighed as she looked to the side to see one Serafall Leviathan as she didn't have her childish look on her face as she had one of cold intelligence, "That was the one of the scariest things i've ever seen" Tia said as she shivered, Serafall nodded in understanding "Yes I could feel the pure power of his words from here, it was strange to me, i've never felt like this before" Serafall said she brought her hand up and showed Tiamat her hand was shaking, "I don't understand this one bit, he just gave the aura of confusion and understanding, but what I saw in there scared me to beyond belief" Tiamat said as Serafall silently agreed with her.

"Out of all our years and experience I can talk for both of us as I say Hamish should never ever be underestimated ever, with the way he said those things brought fear to Rias and her peerage and the fact he broke her spirit instantly as soon as he left speaks for itself at how he basically broke them, i won't say that they deserved it but the way Rias said those things made me really think Hamish would rethink everything he did and said to Riser" Serafall said as she sighed, "What really gets me is that I was affected as well I was practically halfway there to breaking as well if he faced me and talked to me like that then maybe I would've broken down as well" Tiamat as as she and Serafall started to go for a walk.

"What is he hiding?" they both asked themselves as they looked out of the window and saw him walking away through the field as he made his to the gate.

Switching back to normal pov

I hate to admit it but I feel like an ass now.

Why?

Cause there's a possibility I may have broke Rias and her peerage.

And now i'm being an ass somewhere else.

Mainly i'm walking around the shopping area, as I just try and find something to cheer me up, and by the way im going it's going to have to be something good, oh hey a maid café that specialize in cake….CAKE!? I LOVE CAKE, QUICKLY TO CAKE! I quickly ran to it and walked in as I saw it was like every other maid café that I saw in anime, I walked to the front as a cute girl stood there in her maid uniform as she smiled at me, "Hello master is it just you today?" she asked and I smiled as I nodded, "Ok then please follow me then master" she said as she picked up a menu and directed me to a seat next to a window.

I sat down with a smile as the maid handed me the menu, "Now just wait here master and one of the other maids will be seeing you in a minute" she said and I smiled at her, "Thank you" I said as she blushed and walked away fanning her face, weird, OH WELL I'M HERE FOR CAKE! I shrugged as I looked through the menu, there chocolate cake, strawberry shortcake, coffee cake oooooooooo I know what i'm having, strawberry ice cream cake, now for drinks meh I'll just have some lemon tea. "Are you ready to master?" asked a maid as I turned my menu down and saw huh didn't expect an angel in front of me.

There stood in front of me in a maid uniform was a girl with a very voluptuous body as her assets were quite big, he had long luscious blonde hair that glowed in the sunlight, she had bright blue eyes and her smile was simply beautiful, simply i'm in the presence of an angel, "Um oh sorry about that uh could I get some lemon tea and your strawberry ice cream cake?" I asked with a nervous smile as she nodded and wrote them all down, "I should be back in a minute or two" she said as she smiled angelically at me ahhhhh I feel all tingly inside is that normal?

I waited as I hummed a nice tune specifically that 'don't worry about me' song by frances, after a while the maid came back with my tea and set it down in front of me, "There's your drink sorry about your cake it's going to take a while to make" she said and I smiled and nodded "no no no it's alright i'm quite patient at times so there no hurry as long as I get my cake there should be no problem" I don't know why but I have a feeling i've just jinxed myself weird.

She then walked off and I sipped my drink as I waited patiently, I then looked up and saw the angel of a maid was walking my way as she had a plate and I swear to fucking god (fuck you god(there swore at him)) the plate was shining It looked beautiful, a three layered cake with strawberries everywhere as well as ice cream as well. I felt like I was about to cry no I am it looked beautiful, I was excited and I waited patiently.

"*BANG BANG BANG* EVERYONE GET ON THE GROUND THIS IS A STICK UP!" suddenly a bunch of guys in the corner stood up and shot guns into the roof and I watched as the maid dropped to the ground dropping the beautiful cake to the ground as the plate was destroyed as the cake fell onto the floor.*CRACK CRACK SHATTER* that was the sound of my heart breaking and shattering in a gazillion pieces, my cake had been murdered right in front of me, I feel like everything in my life was a mistake until I saw that cake it was like my one true love and she was killed before my eyes murdered raped and all the other sorrowful things with it.(to be honest I was actually crying when I wrote this bit)

Suddenly I felt something touch my head and I looked up to see one of the guys holding the guns was pointing a 1911 directly at my face as he held a tactical AR15 in his other hand. "Get on the ground or i'm going to cap a couple in your ass!" the man shouted at me, at this point in time I think it's time to tell the world that reading this I have finally snapped, lets hope I can get the blood out of my uniform when i'm done here.

* * *

 **hope you all enjoyed this one**

 **now dont forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


End file.
